daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Fall into Darkness
'Fall into Darkness '''is a campaign that takes place in Vestya and the Shadowfell. The story follows a small group of adventurers as they find themselves in the midst of a dragon invasion, planned by Tiamat, dragon goddess of evil. Traveling between the Shadowfell and the Overworld, they must rely on the help of strangers to complete their task. The DM of this game is Starfoxer117. Characters * Leanord : Leanord is a male forest Gnome barbarian/wizard PC. His greed always tends to overcome him. Leanord wishes to master his baking skills. He is played Emilia. * Someone: Someone is a female Human sorcerer PC. She is known for her confusing name and owns a riding horse named Chamomile. She is played by Isabel. * Lillith: Lillith is a female Tiefling monk PC. She enjoys to bully bartenders and is unpredictable in her actions. She is played by Molly. * Michael: Michael is a male Human rogue PC. He is said to be mentally unstable and will turn on his friends with no regrets. Michael is played by Schuyler. * Gesh: Gesh is a male silver dragon NPC who claims the form of a Dragonborn fighter. He was captured by a cult in the Plane of Earth but rescued by Leanord, Someone, Lillith, and Michael. * Perra: Perra was a male black dragon NPC who had part in the halt of the dragon army that Tiamat had formed. He was killed by Tiamat as her physical body was destroyed. Story Sent on a simple mission by the city of Elendul to slay a necromancer that was making his lair in a local dungeon, Leanord, Lillith, Someone, and Michael found a strange portal leading to the Shadowfell. Traveling through it, they began to venture deeper and deeper into the gloomy realm. Their adventures lead them to a friendly dragon named Perra. After causing a bit of trouble in the Shadowfell, they all left Perra and returned to the Overworld. Eventually, they decided to use a ''Dimension Door and travel to the Plane of Earth. There, Leanord tried his hand at creating a casino with the help of Someone. Failing, they went on a quest to a temple just east of the casino and met a silver dragon named Gesh who had been taken prisoner and chained up by a cult that made their lair there. Freeing Gesh, he transformed into his Dragonborn form and helped the group escape. Going to the Overworld once again, they obtained word from Felsenstadt that a portal had recently opened and was leaking some sort of dark energy. Going through the portal, they all were surprised to find themselves trapped in some sort of stronghold. Eventually, they found that the owner of the temple was dragon priest named Ghetsis who trapped mortals in the temple for the sole purpose of taking their souls. Learning this from a prisoner who had been trying to escape for months, they were told that if they killed three "Gatelords" that worked for Ghetsis, a portal back to the Overworld would open for a short time. Eventually, they were successful in killing all three gatelords AND Ghetsis himself. Traveling back to Vestya, they were handsomely rewarded for their actions. Unfortunately, their adventures weren't over. Days later, they were ambushed by a group of cultists who claimed to be avenging their god. At first, Leanord, Lillith, Gesh, Someone, and Michael thought they were talking about Ghetsis. That was until a guild called the Black Dusk told them that the cult was most likely working for Tiamat, dragon goddess of evil. The guild leader told them that Ghetsis was most likely an agent of Tiamat. By killing him, they angered Tiamat into planning a dragon invasion on the world of Daerraphere. To find out more, they traveled to the Vestyan Mage's Tower, where they would find the Dovapendium. This book would tell them the general outcome of their quest to stop Tiamat. Reading the book, they found that they would stop the invasion but somebody in their group would die in the process. They also learned that they would have to travel to a dragon burial in the Shadowfell in order to stop Tiamat. They traveled there just to find that a large dragon migration was taking place. The group followed the dragons to a burial site where the beasts seemed to be raising a larger shadow dragon from the dead. As they were watching in amazement, they realized that this dragon was Tiamat. From there, the dragons began to fly through a portal they had created to the Overworld. The group followed but saw that there wasn't much they could do, until one last dragon came out of the portal. Seeing that it was, in fact, Perra, they rode their dragon ally into the army of dragons where they destroyed Tiamat's physical body. When they did so, the other dragons seemed to phase out of existence. However, Tiamats body erupted with magical energy that knocked Perra out of the sky, killing him instantly. Surviving the crash, the group was rewarded and Perra was given a proper, Draconic funeral. Category:Campaigns